blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Blitz Brigade
"You ready for the gun show? Axis or Allies, victory or defeat, mayo or mustard… All will be decided in the ultimate FPS showdown: Blitz Brigade!" - Game Description. Blitz Brigade is an online first-person shooter developed by Gameloft studios. It was released on May 9th 2013 for iOS and on May 10th 2013 for Andriod. The game is set in World War II and is heavily inspired by Battlefield: Heroes and Team Fortress 2. It's a non-realistic game and is made much links with the The latest update includes Class-Specific tournaments. Game-play Blitz Brigade features a small but hard online game-play, but also single-player training missions. They consist of several challenges, like the Machine Gun mission, the Survival mission, the Sniper Elimination mission, the Blitz Chopper mission and many other missions that has been added later on. XP and coins are awarded upon completion. The purpose of these training missions are to teach new players the basic mechanics of Blitz Brigade. Puzzle pieces can also be found throughout these missions, unlocking artwork for the game. Unfortunately is this not a highlight anymore and are there many people that don't know these missions even exist. That's because Gameloft pushed the interest more into the online part. When playing online, you battle against players from across the world in the same division. The player selects which game mode and map they want, and start playing. A quick-play option is also available for those who don't have a preference. Classes These are 7 playable classes for both the Allies and the Axis: the Soldier, the Gunner, the Medic, the Stealth, the Sniper, the Demolisher and the Engineer. Each class has his own amount of health points, speed and type of weapons, but also his own set of unique skills and Ultra Abilities. Each class has a skill tree which can be upgraded using skill points to further improve their abilities. The Ultra abilities require cards and coins to upgrade. Gamemodes and Maps There are currently 4 game-modes in Blitz Brigade: * Domination * Deathmatch * Capture The Flag * Free For All There are also 6 maps in Blitz Brigade: * Cathedral * Madagascar * Madagascar Ruins * Malta Docks * Malta Fort * UFO Crash Site As of the new update, there are weekly class specific tournaments. Depending on the tournaments, Diamonds, new weapons, skill points, coins and consumables can be won. Team Fortress 2 There are some references from Team Fortress 2 since the game is inspired by TF2. This argument has been used many times as a rip-off from Team Fortress 2, but that's just because it's a cartoon looking game, while the game itself is even more comparable to Modern Combat 5. Although after many updates isn't TF2 not really a comparison anymore. Blitz Brigade has made his own turn now and made his game typically Blitz Brigade. There are just a few things left: * The Soldier in the allies team has a Scottish accent which is similar to Demoman's accent. * The Medic from Axis is almost similar to the Medic from Team Fortress 2. Both have a German accent, and not to mention that both of their voices are almost the same. Both have the ability to heal teammates and seem to be wearing the same glasses. Reception The game received mixed to positive reviews. It currently holds a 4.3 star average on the app store. Play Store Picture 1.1.jpg Play Store Picture 1.2.jpg Play Store Picture 1.3.jpg Play Store Picture 1.4.jpg Play Store Picture 1.5.jpg Category:Blitz Brigade